Loving You
by TheOneWithTooManyInterests
Summary: After the war in Republic City, The chief's daughter Sayuri Beifong, takes a rest, only to be surprised by her lover, General Iroh. One-shot. Re-upload! Minor spoilers!


**Hey ****guys, I'm back. I watched LoK episode 10 last week and wanted to write an Iroh II X OC one-shot/drabble. The girl in this story is my OC Sayuri Beifong and she's a earth-bender. Her hair is black and her eyes are brown. This one-shot focuses on the event after the war over Republic City. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything except my OC.**

**EDIT ( 22th of June, 2012): I remade my OC and made her Chief Beifong's daughter. The idea popped up when I was making fanart. **

**2th EDIT: Re-upload. I had just uploaded it the first time and thought i wanted to change my OC a bit. Sorry!**

**Please do NOT call my OC a mary sue, just because she's an earth bender. We're here to read fanfics, not make war.**

* * *

Sayuri took a sip from her tea. The fresh and sweet taste of jasmine spread through her mouth like wildfire. She loved this kind of tea. Her mother made it every time she was troubled. And lately, that had happened a lot. First, her bending was taken away. Then, Korra was able to give it back to her. It had been a few days since Amon's defeat, and sadly, his death didn't restore all the powers of all the victims he had made.

But…she and her mother had gotten it back, meaning that Toph's legacy lived on. She smiled before setting her cup down on the table. She placed her hand on the metal table and managed to claw her fingers into the material before straightening it back to how it was before. Her bending was weaker than before, but she was recovering.

'_It seems your face lights up every time you metal-bend, Sayuri'_

She spun her head and smiled. Iroh. She rose to her feet and bowed her head.

'It does?' she asked.

Iroh chuckled before walking over to her. He kindly placed a hand on her shoulder. She was being way too humble for his liking. First of all, they were childhood friends. She didn't have to bow for him. Second, he was in love with her. She was one of the very few women that had been able to warm his heart like this, the first being his honorable mother and grandmother.

'You don't have to bow for me' he said.

She stood straight up. She could pretend she didn't know what he was talking about but she did. As close friends, she knew she didn't have to bow. But she thought it was just as respectful. And, back out on the battle-field they had fought side by side the entire time. She remembered how he had protected her from multiple Equalists. His fire-bending was amazing. He fought with great strength and his intentions in doing so were nothing but good.

And then…when they had beaten the Equalists back…he kissed her. She could still feel her lips tingle at the memory. Even though she had a small wound at the corner of her mouth back then, it seemed as if he didn't care. His kiss had been the softest and most gentle she could think of.

He held out his hand, which she gladly took so he could pull her closer and rest their foreheads together.

He touched her cheek and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. She placed her hand on top of his hand leaned into his touch.

'Sayuri?' he asked.

She nodded. He gentle traced the slightly visible bruise at the corner of her mouth.

'You know I love you, right?' he asked.

Sayuri gave him an assuring nod. She knew he did. And she loved him the same way. Since they had met, he had never left her head. He was all she thought about. But what did he mean by asking her this? She had no idea what he was talking about. He got to his knees and took her hands in his warm grasp. She began to blush. What was he doing?

'W-what are you d-doing?' she asked.

He pressed several kisses to the back of both her hands.

'Sayuri…I know we haven't seen each other over a few years but…I know I'm sure of the fact I want to be with you for the remainder of my life' he said.

Sayuri furrowed her eyebrows together.

'I…don't get what you're trying to say' she shyly mumbled.

Iroh rose to his feet. He held her close to his body and placed his lips delicately to her temple.

'I wish for you to become mine…and accept my request to ask your hand in marriage' he softly spoke.

Sayuri began to blush and at the same time, tears filled her hazel eyes. She threw her arms around his neck and embraced him tightly. Did he even have to ask? She knew she wouldn't refuse. She loved him.

'Of course I will' she whispered into his ear.

He traced the length of her spine before kissing her forehead. Nothing would ever be more right for him than to hear her say that.

* * *

**Pretty short, huh? Well, this was sorta a boredom drabble so...Anyways i hope you guys enjoyed this. Please let me know and review ^^**


End file.
